deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man VS Pikachu
Description Marvel VS Pokemon! 2 of some of the most famous characters in fiction that are based off of animals shall fight in a battle to the death! Introduction https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Now me and Boomstick have had a bit of weird and obscure episodes like Raven VS Sasuke and Knuckles VS Goku, but this one is a bit more weird than those. Boomstick: Yeah, I think we were the first to ever come up with this idea. Wiz: Today were gonna have Spider-Man, the web slinging master. Boomstick: And Pikachu, the yellow rat with lightning powers! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Spider-Man https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMWeQWGla0Y Wiz: Peter Parker was a normal student in high school. Boomstick: He's normal cuz he's getting bullied all the time. Because everyone gets bullied in school! Wiz: Peter was also a very smart kid, but of course not smarter than me so I shouldn't really call him that smart... Boomstick: Peter was also really into science, which is what Wiz likes. Maybe they could become friends one day. Wiz: When Peter heard that his class was going to a field trip to a science lab, Peter was very excited. Boomstick: Peter did not expect what would happen to him after the field trip. When the class reached a room with radioctive shit, a small spider walked into it and bit him! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T0ixdsCqK4 Wiz: After the bite, Peter felt sick and was rushed home. When he was going home, he found out he had some abilities of a spider. Boomstick: Cool! I just wanna get powers of a Scorpion so I can be my favorite Mortal Kombat character! Wiz: When he started to get use to his abilities, it hit him. He can become a super-hero! Boomstick: So like every super hero, he created a mini nickname. And it was, Spider-Man! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Utt5XIHwbqA Wiz: Spider-Man obviously has the powers of a spider. He can use them for many attacks. Boomstick: Like the web ball, which is a fire ball made out of a spider web. Wiz: The web throw, a throw attack using his webs. It's also a very long, so it's a good long range attack. Boomstick: Spider Sting, an uppercut move. That's really it. Nothing creative. Disapponted in our favorite neighborhood hero... Wiz: He has spidey sense where he can track his opponents anywhere. Boomstick: And if those attacks won't work, he has his trusty maximum spider! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5d2kyqL75s (End at 13) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lbv5AJDh9o8 Wiz: Spider-Man's been able to defeat villains like Venom and Carnage, and even almost pulled off Thanos' glove! Boomstick: Damn! This kids somethin' else! Wiz: Surprisingly, this kid actually has a weakness. He's still human! Which may be a problem in combat. Boomstick: Even though, Spider-Man is still an impressive student! Spider-Man: With great power comes great responsibility! Pikachu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2gahD5yobE Wiz: The world of pallet town, so nice. Boomstick: Other than Pokemon being forced to murder each other, yeah it's pretty nice. Wiz: Speaking of Pokemon, a young boy named Ash Ketchum read 10 years old. When a person reaches the age of 10, they are allowed to go on a Pokemon journey and catch Pokemon. Boomstick: However to do so, you must have a starter Pokemon. Either Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur. Wiz: When Ash was about to get his starter, all the Pokemon ran out. Luckily though, he was able to get a different Pokemon. And his name, Boomstick: Was Pikachu! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNtO4EYhTBQ Wiz: Pikachu has plenty of flashy attacks, like thunder jolt, a fireball made of lightning. Boomstick: The iron tail, where he turns his tail into iron. Wiz: Skull bash, where he bashes the opponents with his head. Think of Spyro's one attack from the Spyro games. Boomstick: Quick attack, a move that gives him super speed. Wiz: Thunder, where he summons a giant bolt of thunder. Boomstick: And Volt Tackle, where he makes himself a giant lightning ball. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv6kHbUwQf8 Wiz: Pikachu has been able to outrun countless Pokemon, helped Ash win various gym badges, and saved Ash from dangerous attacks. Boomstick: Now this is an impressive rat and all, but he does have a weakness. Wiz: Pikachu is very weak to ground type attacks. For example, if the Pokemon Onix hit him, he would lose a lot of health. Boomstick: But no matter, Pikachu will always be the most famous Pokemon, and for great reason. Pikachu: Pikachu! :D Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and forall! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BAAAAAAAAAAAATLEEE Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNQVAXLWRwQ Ash was running with Pikachu in the fields. Ash spots a weird boy in a red suit. Ash: Who's that over there? Ash and Pikachu ran to him. Ash: Hi there fella! Boy: Uhm, hello? It was Spider-Man! Spider-Man: What are you doing in the fields at this time, and what is that yellow rat? Ash: Oh, that's my Pokemon Pikachu! (music stops) Spider-Man: You should take the pet home right now, because this isn't safe. Ash: Come on, you can't tell me what I can and can't do! Spider-Man: If you don't go away now, I will have to fight. Spider-Man shoots a web ball at Ash. Ash: Woah, web attacks? He must be a legendary Pokemon who can talk! Pikachu, go wild! Pikachu: Pika pi! Pikachu jumps up and shoots a thunder jolt. Spider-Man blocks the attack. Spider-Man: LOOKS LIKE WERE DOING THIS NOW.. Announcer: FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Jmty_NiaXc Spider-Man shoots a web ball at Pikachu which he quickly dodges and hits Spider-Man with an iron tail. Spider-Man's shoulder starts to bleed. Pikachu goes in for another attack but gets countered by Spider Sting. As Pikachu gets up from the ground, the Pokemon gets hit by a web throw. Spider-Man: WEB THROW! Spider-Man throws Pikachu into a tree. (music stops) Spider-Man: It was just not your day pal! Spider-Man walks away, and sees Pikachu using quick attack thanks to his spidey sense. Spider-Man: THOUGHT YOU CAN END IT THAT EASILY? Peter tries to punch Pikachu, but Pikachu uses his quick attack and smacks Peter with his tail. Pikachu then jumps back and fires a thunder jolt. Then Pikachu quickly runs after Spider-Man and hits him with a skull bash. Ash: Nice one Pikachu! Spider-Man: Ugh... Ash: How's he not done? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMgSlNkXGU4 Spider-Man: TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE! MAXIMUM SPIDEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR! Spider-Man does a combo on Pikachu. As Spider-Man finishes the combo, he kicks Pikachu to the ground. Pikachu: Piiikaaa :( (music stops again) Ash: Pikachu, no! This can't be it! Spider-Man: Sorry for this little mishap... but you gotta go home now. Ash: No! Pikachu can still go on! Pikachu: Piikaa.. Pikachu gets up slowly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxdTM2GB2PM Pikachu: PIIKA... Ash: ALRIGHT PIKACHU! Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Pikachu turns into a giant thunder ball and rushes torwards Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Dammit, I gotta stop it somehow! Spider-Man throws a long string of web, and hopes to stop. It doesn't work. Spider-Man gets pushed slowly as his feet start to hurt. Spider-Man: CMON, WORK! Spider-Man charges up the web longer, and Pikachu still comes after Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Dammit... I'm done. Spider-Man gives up and let's go. (music stops) The screen goes black. Spider-Man: I'm... I'm alive? Spider-Man opens his eyes. He sees that he was about to die from the attack, but the time ran out. Ash: WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! Spider-Man: ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-Uk8SwsLps Spider-Man grabs Pikachu and throws him to a tree. Spider-Man pulls out another tree with his webs. Spider-Man: Take this! Spider-Man threw the tree at Pikachu, crushing him. As blood fell down from the tree, Spider-Man walked away. Spider-Man: Too easy! Ash: PIKACHU! NO! Spider-Man: Sorry, but ya pet rat is now dead. Cya now! WEB SWING! Spider-Man then swings away. Announcer: K.O.! Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKKFjNVZkHU Boomstick: Holy shit, Spider-Man is so lucky! Wiz: This was kind've a tricky one. Both Spider-Man and Pikachu had moves that could end the fight easily, so it all came to durability, speed, and strength. Boomstick: It's kinda obvious that Spider-Man gets the durability advantage. He's survived hits from the Hulk and Thanos himself, even when he had the infinity gauntlet! Wiz: For speed, obviously to Pikachu thanks to the quick attack move. Boomstick: As for strength? Spider-Man has once almost pulled off Thanos' glove, been able to stop a freaking bus, and stopped a plane crash when it was landing. Wiz: Pikachu has shown not as much impressive stuff that are even close to what Spider-Man has done. Boomstick: Guess you could say that Pikachu should STICK out of trouble. Cuz Spider-Man creates webs and webs are sticky.. I hate myself. Wiz: The winner, is Spider-Man! NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jw6KRkx0vNg A fox with 2 tails jumps down. TAILS! VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VEmeXbF6Rk A boy is in his lab with his robot dog. JIMMY NEUTRON! TAILS VS JIMMY NEUTRON! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Pokemon vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card